


If You Have Ghosts....

by NachtHexe



Series: Ghostly Tales [3]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtHexe/pseuds/NachtHexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Special 2015, originally posted on my Tumblr and Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Have Ghosts....

The sound of loud and rather obnoxious dubstep filled my car as I parked behind my destination - the usually empty field, now overtaken by one of the country’s many travelling funfairs. I sighed, looking at the fast moving mechanics, stuffed with screaming people of all ages and vibrant lights.

I was never much of a party or funfair person, but my two best friends Naza and Sherice managed to convince me to join them using one solid argument : one of the newly brought attractions was a haunted house type of thing. And it wasn’t a secret that I was a huge fan of such, though never before was one available in our little in-the-middle-of-nowhere village. Thus I had to take the chance.

I stepped out of my car and went to buy a ticket, all in a hurry to find my two comrades as soon as possible. This wasn’t the type of place I where wanted to be alone.  
Finally I found the two raven haired twins, munching away at some chocolate apples they just bought from the stand, and off we went. Knowing I was there for one and only reason, they first forced me to endure all the other rides with them before I could even get near the ever so originally named ‘House of Doom’.

And knowing that name, I don’t know what was I really expecting. Because when I finally took a good look at it, I felt very underwhelmed. This wasn’t the type of thing I’ve seen on my Halloween holidays in Dublin, London or the US. The exterior was covered in metallic, colourful spray-drawings of zombies, witches, ghosts, vampires and whatnot. Half of which were drawn half naked - because, lord knows, a rotting zombie in a miniskirt is such a turn-on.

Either way, head dizzy and stomach still churning after the tortures it was forced to endure earlier on, I showed the guy minding the entry my ticket and ventured in. My friends didn’t join me, too busy flirting with some older dudes from our school.

The interior of the…. contraption, was barely better. For a 'haunted mazehouse’, which is what the website described it as, it had little to no atmosphere, centering instead around dumb jump-scares and pop-culture references, evident by the sound of 'the bass’ beat still thudding loudly outside.

By the time I passed the third group of giggling twelve year old’s and the fifth hand puppet (or so they looked like) lashing out at me, I quickened my step, wanting to leave that embarrassment as soon as possible.

I spent the next five minutes walking around endlessly searching for a way out, thankful for the new lack of passers by and screeching toys. But I was becoming more frustrated by the second, and finally got so desperate I went to call the twins.

'No Signal’, my phone told me in big bold letters when I dialed both their numbers. And that’s when it hit me - no signal. No jump scares. No giggling twelve year olds. No dubstep. Just me, tight corridors and eerie silence.

And just then my heart stopped - no light either. It all just disappeared, and that’s when a new companion joined me on my little adventure - darkness.  
I gulped loudly, doing my best to keep calm. I took out my phone again, hoping to use it as a flashlight but that was out of the picture - it didn’t work. I tried turning it on. Nothing. Despite my conviction that I charged it before leaving the house, I attempted to instead console myself with the thought that things happen - batteries die, phones break, an entire carnival of laughing and shouting mass of people goes silent.

My hands instead started searching for the walls - just a moment ago I was almost squashed between them, now they were nowhere to be found. My movements became more frantic, searching desperately for something solid. And sure enough, I found something, but it crashed to the ground before I could examine it.  
I cringed at the loud thud the object made - but, on the contrary, it did make the lights come back. And my jaw fell open as I took in my surroundings.

The walls - which I couldn’t find because of how far apart they were - appeared to be made out of some metal-like material, cold and smooth to the touch. All along, they were decorated with Egyptian-styled, colourless carvings depicting various scenes, all with a religious feel to them. Even the one right in front of me, showing what looked like a ritual orgy.

My eyes lowered to the marble ground and the object I’ve accidentally knocked off its place. Kneeling, I picked it up and my eyes widened as I looked at the undamaged statute in my hands. I couldn’t help but stare at it almost mesmerized at the stone figure of a guy who appeared in his 80’s, dressed like a Satanic bishop, with a skeleton-resembling face. It was creepy enough and it didn’t help that the only light came from small and rather dim lanterns along the walls, casting shadows on the ghastly tribute.

What finally made me put it back on its shelf was the gentle, quiet music coming from… somewhere in the building. And it wasn’t disco music either. No, it was something more classy with a rock twist to it. It was… Erickson? I fell completely silent, trying to make out the words of the song.

“You can say anything you want,  
And you can do anything you wanna do,”

Despite my rather stressing situation, a soft smile appeared on my face as I sang along to the words in my head. Granted, I never heard this particular cover, nor did I recognize the vocals, but still - at least something about this place felt human.

Concluding that just standing there in the middle of the corridor wasn’t going to do me any good, I started moving down the passage towards what I hoped to be the source of the calming music.

“I don’t want my fangs too long…”

I did my best not to stop and stare at other works of occult-ish art I passed walking through the many, long corridors. Two main reoccurring themes of the paintings, carvings and statues were orgies and this grand city, resembling what I could only describe as NYC if Satan ruled it under an Orwellian-like reality. Others resembled a more familiar to me scene - a metal or rock concert, complete with headbanging fans, a decorated stage and musicians playing on modern guitars and drum sets. The Satanic bishop/priest/pope guy was omnipresent everywhere I looked.

By the time the song was nearing the end, I was almost jogging around, always finding just another lavishingly decorated passage.  
Finally, as the last line of the song - “If you have ghosts…” - sounded through the building, now louder and closer than ever, I turned round yet another corner, and was blinded for a brief second by a white light. When I got my vision back, I looked to the origin of the said light - and under its’ source, there they stood.

“Then you have everything.”

The Satanic worshiper I saw all over the place sang and smiled when I entered what looked like a grand hall. His arms stretched out, as if to present himself and the five masked figures behind him as 'my everything’.

His gaze and face spoke to me, giving me a silent command - 'come here’. And so, my mind finally relaxing, I did.


End file.
